


Unravelled

by ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: BDSM, Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, Good BDSM practices, Kinbaku, Kink Negotiation, M/M, bdsm club, canon-typical sexual issues, see notes for trigger warnings, use of safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: The first time John and Fin go to a BDSM club, it's for a case.The second time, it's for them.





	Unravelled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApexOnHigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexOnHigh/gifts).



> The second of my Fandom Loves Puerto Rico fics, for ApexOnHigh.
> 
> Betaed by the truly fantastic and wonderful [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder).
> 
> NOTE: There is a section in which an OMC ignores the use of a safeword. It is part of the alluded to case, but I'm leaving the warning here in case that triggers anyone. All BDSM done by Fin and John are safe, sane, and consensual.

The first time they go to a BDSM club, it’s for a case. A Dom isn’t taking _no_ for an answer and outright ignoring people safewording, but they don’t have his name, just a description.

Cragen decides the best way to catch the sick fuck would be to be at the club on Friday night, when the assaults happened.

Fin’s dressed in his whipping outfit, no shirt, the good leather jacket, tight jeans. John’s dressed in women’s clothes – miniskirt, glittering crop top, lipstick and eyeliner and wicked fake nails. They both look positively sinful.

Liv’s there, too, somewhere else in the club, wearing leather jeans, knee-high boots, and a leather jacket, and Elliot’s playing the role of her sub, really fucking unhappily. She keeps nudging him to look a _bit_ more subservient, for fuck’s sake. The most he can manage is not scowling actively at everyone (Liv has to tried hard not to blush pink in pleasure when another Dom tells her, “You’re handling your unruly sub particularly well. Come play with us.” She makes a mental note to do so at some point).

John’s got this _down_ , though – he normally submits to Fin, anyway. He kneels next to Fin’s chair and gazes adoringly up at him, doesn’t speak unless spoken to (which, for him, is a goddamn miracle – even when playing in the bedroom, John’s mouthy as fuck. Fin likes that, though, but it’s not what the club accepts generally), and generally he defers to Fin in everything in the club.

“We’re gonna have to wander a bit, look interested,” Fin says in John’s ear, turning it into a bit of a caress. “Being new will get us out of playing – no, don’t look like that babe, not on a _case_ – but we can’t just sit here all night.”

John stays a step or two behind Fin, angles his head down, but keeps his eyes open. The victims had all let the Dom tie them up, so they head for the area where people are playing with ropes.

“Good _God_ ,” John breathes, entranced by the kinbaku. 

Fin glances at him and offers a half-smile. “I can try to learn, if you like,” he says in a low voice. 

“Fuck, I want to come back _not_ working,” John says in an undertone. “That’s gorgeous. My love, think of the _bruises_ I’d have.”

Fin swallows hard. John’s ridiculously easy to mark up, and they both really, _really_ enjoy seeing the evidence of their play later on. Whip marks for days, the chafing from the cuffs (carefully hidden by long sleeves), even fucking _handprints_ from spanking last a good 24 hours on John’s skin. Fin can’t fucking _wait_ to see what John would look like after a kinbaku session. And Fin knows this is a good place to learn – it’s a good club, well-run. The owner had accompanied each victim to the precinct, held their hands through the questioning, promised to ban the Dom even if the police couldn’t do anything, so long as he’s found and identified. 

The members, too, have all been pleasant to them, inviting them to watch or join, respecting their ‘no, we’re just watching today, it’s all too new for us’, not pushing. Some have asked questions, what they like, and Fin’s answered semi-honestly, and they’ve offered advice. Things they _hadn’t_ known yet, despite doing their research – how many days between whippings, if John bruises easily, aftercare (which Fin has not done _at all_ , and he mentally slates a conversation about that for later), advice about good safewords and when to do so (they’ve been excellent about safewords, and Fin already knew that he, as the generally dominant partner, always has the right to safeword out too, but it’s nice to have that reaffirmed. His limits matter, too).

Fin definitely wants to come back, _fuck_. Have someone show him how to truss John up like that. God fucking yes, and he wills away the sudden erection he’s getting just at the thought. A glance at John shows he’s not in much better state.

“We have to focus,” he says huskily. “But – yes. Fuck yes.”

“Fin, two o’clock,” John says tightly, swallowing against his arousal. A man fitting their victims’ description is in the process of tying a woman up. Fin wishes he could pull his phone out and check the sketch they have, but there’s a firm no-phone rule in the club, and they all had to surrender their phones before coming in. Cops or not. The owner had been apologetic but firm on that point. 

A woman next to them tuts. “He’s terrible,” she sighs. “Doesn’t care at all about his subs. Generally, this place is good, but…” she trails off meaningfully. “Not him.”

“Has he ever crossed the line?” Fin asks. 

The woman shrugs. “I don’t watch him work,” she says shortly. “I’ve seen him tie the ropes a little too tight, his sub didn’t look comfortable, but he didn’t listen to advice about how to keep circulation going. The point isn’t to cut it off, y’know? But by the time I fetched the owner, he was gone.”

Fin thanks her and raises his wrist to his mouth. “Liv, El, we’ve got a man matching the description, bondage area.”

Until they arrive, Fin and John are gonna watch carefully for any sign this is turning bad. Liv’s just arriving with Elliot in reluctant tow when the sub safewords – and the Dom ignores it completely.

“Right, that’s caught in action,” Fin says. “Liv, with me, we’ll get him. John, Elliot, you two take care of her.” He moves briskly to the man and pulls him back. “You’re under arrest,” Fin announces, pulling out his badge.

As Fin reads the man his rights, John enlists help in untying the woman and sits her up. “Are you okay?” he asks.

She’s shaking slightly but nods. “I should’ve known better than to play with someone I haven’t watched work,” she says, “but god, he was _hot_ , and I wanted him to. But the rope was tight, and I didn’t like what he was doing. I don’t know what else he would’ve done if you hadn’t stopped him. Thank you.”

“Can you come down to the station and make a formal statement?” John asks softly. 

Her lips twist distastefully. “I… no,” she says. “Look, I know he needs to be stopped, but… I’m a teacher. If it gets out I do this in my free time, the school board isn’t gonna care it’s between consenting adults and something I do in my free time. He didn’t manage to hurt me or assault me, and…. No, I’m sorry, the risk is really high for me.” She looks pleadingly at John.

“He has to be stopped,” Elliot insists. “He’ll keep doing it and doing it –”

John cuts him off. “It’s okay,” he says to her. “I understand. How about this? Detective Stabler and I will take an informal statement, in case you change your mind, and we’ll leave it at that.”

“Thank you. Just… thank you.”

*** 

The teacher doesn’t change her mind – and John doesn’t blame her, schools are reactionary these days, any hint that teachers have sex lives is scrutinized and often punished. But most of the other victims agree to press charges, and the asshole ends up in the system.

It’s out of their hands, anyway, and Fin and John are eager to go back to the club – but Fin knows he should have a talk with John first.

They don’t do much negotiation – they have a safeword, they discuss beforehand what’s okay, but they don’t spend a lot of time talking about their kinks. 

“Babe, I want to go back to the club with you, so fucking much,” Fin starts. “But last time really opened my eyes that I’m not always the best at dominating, and I just wanna have a chat about that.”

“My love, I don’t have any complaints about what we do together.”

“Still,” Fin says. “I want to know your limits before we go in, I want you to know mine, and I learned some stuff last time I wanna discuss. You know good communication is important in relationships.”

John snorts. “Maybe if I knew that, I wouldn’t be at four divorces.”

Fin says archly, “I like to think you’re at four divorces because you hadn’t met _me_. Seriously, babe, what are your limits for the club?”

John ponders this for some minutes. He knows this is important to Fin, that they do this right, especially stepping up their play, and he knows it’s important to lay out rules _beforehand_. Fin would never knowingly cross a line, but yeah, it’s on both of them to define where the lines are. “I don’t want anyone else playing with me,” John says finally. “I’m not okay with that. Watching, sure, but no one but you can touch me.”

Fin makes a thoughtful noise. “I agree – I don’t like the idea of anyone else’s hands on you. But… John, I don’t know how to do kinbaku, and I was hoping someone there could show us. Would you be comfortable with one person demonstrating to me how to tie the ropes?”

John considers this. “Mainly verbal instruction, with hands-on if needed,” he says. “And I don’t want you playing with anyone else either, Fin. I’m as possessive as you are.”

Fin presses a swift kiss to John’s lips. “Babe, I don’t _want_ to play with anyone else. You’re it for me. What else?”

“No impact play at the club. At least not whipping. That’s… it’s…” he falters, not sure how to explain that he doesn’t want anyone but Fin to see him like that, no matter how safe a space.

“I understand, babe. That’s just for us. Anything else?”

“The usual: no blood or breathplay, no watersports, no pet play – ugh, I’m not a _pet_.”

“You like it when I call you pet.”

“Yeah, but I mean that puppy play some people like. I’m really not into that, Fin.”

“I know.”

“And I _do_ like it when you call me pet – but I don’t want to do that at the club either. That’s all I can think of. What are your limits?”

Fin scratches at his goatee thoughtfully. “Honestly, I don’t have any beyond what you’ve already laid out. All your hard noes are hard noes for me, too, and I don’t think I have any others. The other thing I picked up last time was _aftercare_ , and we don’t do that. I wanted to check in with you about that, babe.”

“Hm. I don’t really go into subspace, so I don’t experience subdrop,” John says after a moment’s thought. “If I understand correctly, aftercare is to help the sub through it.”

“Yeah, but I should still take care of you after we play,” Fin insists. “What do you need after we’re a bit rough?”

“Honestly, lotion – which you do anyway – clean-up – which you also take care of – and falling asleep next to you. And you do that too. Babe, you take better care of me than you’re giving yourself credit for. I don’t particularly like being alone after sex in general, but you’re always up for a bit of a cuddle, even if we just had a quickie. Yeah, after we get a bit rough, I do like a bit more affection, but we fall asleep wrapped together, and that’s really enough for me.” He pauses. “Is that not enough for _you_?”

Fin shrugs. “I never really thought about it. I don’t like being alone either, after, but that’s it for me. But I’m worried that if we do more intense stuff, it won’t be enough – for either one of us.”

“Then we’ll talk about it again. My love, when am I silent when I want something from you?”

Fin laughs at that. “Fucking never. Mouthy fuck,” he adds affectionately.

“You’d hate it if I were the classic sub, all ‘Yes, Sir’, ‘No, Sir’, ‘Whatever you want, Sir,’ the whole ‘speak only when spoken to’ – you love my dirty mouth.”

Fin pretends to consider that. “I don’t know…. Oww, okay, yes, I’d hate that!” he says when John whacks him with a cushion. “So if we don’t have a case, club on Friday?”

John’s pupils dilate. “Oh fuck yes.”

*** 

The universe was smiling on them, apparently, because they hit Friday night without a case. They rushed home as soon as they could leave the station, and Fin changed quickly into his whipping outfit while John considered his options.

“Love, what do you want me to wear?” John asks finally, staring at his myriad outfits. “I guess it would be something that doesn’t interfere with the ropes….”

“Hmmm.” Fin steps next to John and surveys the outfits. “Not the bellydancer one, I’d never get any ropes on your legs. A mini-skirt and sleeveless top? Show off all that skin I’m going to _bruise_?”

John’s breath quickens. “Oh hell. Fuck. Yes.”

He dresses quickly. “Ready?”

“Yep.”

They arrive at the club at a good time and make their way around, asking if anyone can show them how to truss John up. They make sure to ask questions – have you done this often, what techniques can you show beginners, how well can you explain the steps, are you okay with generally doing this verbally not hands-on – and settle on a middle-aged woman with a no-nonsense attitude and a quick smile, named Melanie (whether that’s a pseudonym or her actual name, they don’t know, and don’t much care).

“Yeah, I’m okay keeping my hands off,” she says, flashing that smile. “Except when you need a demonstration, it’ll all be verbal. Neither of you are my type, so don’t worry about that. I prefer women. This is just instruction, yeah?”

She’s exactly what they’re looking for, someone to treat this as a teaching exercise and not an invitation to play with them.

She helps Fin get John into a good position, then describes how the ropes should go. Fin fumbles a bit, but generally manages the tying and knots, and the pattern really does look stunning on John’s skin. She’d recommended a dyed rope, dark blue, that’s utterly _gorgeous_ against his skin.

“Have you thought about what you’re going to do to him _after_ you tie him up?” she asks practically as Fin loops a rope around John’s thigh.

“Uh… actually, no. What’s common?”

“Impact play, fucking, blowjobs,” she says. “If you’re not comfortable with any of those, you can just admire him tied up for a bit, then let him down and work off the energy later.”

They hadn’t talked about this at all. Fin hadn’t even stopped to think _something_ would come after John was tied up, more focused on getting through the complicated tying.

“We’ll think about it, I think,” Fin says, tugging gently on a rope.

“Two fingers,” Melanie reminds him. “Make sure his circulation isn’t cut off.”

Fin slips his fingers between John’s skin and the rope.

“Good,” she praises. “Now the other leg, then you can move to the torso and raise him up.”

It goes fine until Fin connects the ropes to the hook and gently raises John up.

“ _Pineapple_ ,” John says desperately. “Fin, pineapple!”

With Melanie’s help, Fin lowers John again and helps undo the ropes quickly. “John?” he asks.

“Not with me around,” Melanie says. “Negotiation should be done between you two. I’d recommend not playing any more tonight. I’ll be here most Fridays, if you two decide you want to try again.”

John sits up and thanks her, then says to Fin, “Can we talk about this at home? I don’t want to do it here.”

Fin nods.

At home, John sits down and says, “It was the height. I don’t know why it set me off – I’m not afraid of them. Just… only having the ropes supporting me, not being on something solid I could feel… It really unsettled me. I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would.”

“No, babe, I’m sorry, I should’ve asked before doing that.”

John shakes his head. “I didn’t even know I would react like that, really.” He looks at his arms. “Didn’t even stay tied up long enough to be marked,” he says sadly.

“Hm. Do you want to try again sometime? Just with the understanding you stay on the table?”

John nods. “I’d like that, really.”

“What do you need now, babe?”

“Just hold me, Fin. I’m a little shaken, still. I’m sorry, I really didn’t…”

“Shhhh. It’s okay. This is how you find your limits. It’s okay, John.” Fin wraps his arms around John and pulls him close.

*** 

They don’t go back next week. John wants to, badly, but he wasn’t the only one shaken by the experience, and Fin isn’t ready yet. It’s a month before they do go back. 

This time, they’ve agreed beforehand what comes after the tying up – neither are comfortable exposing themselves in the club, and neither particularly want to give a blowjob or fuck in front of others. John’s solution? “Spank me, make me fucking _desperate_ , then untie me and see if we can get the fuck home before pouncing on each other.”

This time, Fin gets the ropes on John with only a minimum of help from Melanie – rope-tying was part of Ranger training, and while it’s not exactly how he thought he’d be using it, the old moves come back fast.

John looks _delectable_. His arms are tied together above him, his legs slightly apart and to the table, and the blue rope criss-crosses down his arms and legs. They left the rest of him alone this time, but Fin’s mouth is already Sahara-dry looking at John like this. Good _God_. John’s lean height is completely on display like this, blue interrupting pale, pale skin, and _fuck_ he can’t wait to see the evidence days out.

He rubs John’s ass for a moment, then brings his hand up and down sharply, a resounding smack resulting. John wriggles excitedly. “Another, sir, another!”

Fin obliges eagerly – he adores spanking John, sometimes more than he thinks he should – and spanks him several times in quick succession.

He rubs gently again, teasing John, who tries to push into his hand demandingly. He has no leverage though. John makes a frustrated whining noise, and Fin spanks him sharply. “I decide when you get punished,” he says firmly.

“Fine, yes, I’ll keep being a bad boy then. Bad boys get punished.”

“Ah, but good boys get spanked. Bad boys get left here to stew in arousal,” Fin counters. He spanks John again anyway, because there’s only so much teasing either of them can take.

“Fin, please, please,” John begs.

Fin figures five more before they’ll be too desperate to get _anywhere_ to fuck. He metes them out, not slowly, but not rushing either. And yep, that particular noise means John’s _definitely_ more than ready for a good fucking.

Fin unties him slowly, savoring it, his breath hitching when he sees the red marks on John’s skin. Oh hell, they’ll bruise beautifully in a few hours.

He’d be a little more worried about how much he fucking _loves_ that if John wasn’t as delighted by them.

***

They’re finally home. The last ten minutes of the journey (by car, no way they were taking the subway with either of them dressed like _that_ ) were torture. John had been wriggling the whole time between arousal and the discomfort of sitting on his freshly-spanked ass, and Fin’s self-control was tested to the limits. His cock feels hard enough to do carpentry with. A glance at John shows he’s not in any better shape.

They barely fall into the apartment before they’re on each other, kissing hungrily, messily, more panting into each other’s mouths than anything with finesse.

“Bed,” Fin orders. “God, bed, or I’ll have you against the wall, John, and we’re both too old for that.”

John rips himself away from Fin and dashes to the bed, leaving a (small) trail of clothing in his wake. Fin hurries after him, tossing his clothes every which way.

John’s already stretched out on the bed, two fingers deep inside himself, preparing himself for Fin.

“Guh,” Fin manages. “Fuck. You look _gorgeous_ like that, babe. Riding your hand so you can take my dick. Fuck, babe, want you so fucking badly.”

“Have me,” John says, “fucking hell, _have me_ , Fin, _please_.”

Fin slicks his dick and pauses. “You sure you’re ready, babe?”

“I. Need. You. To. Fuck. Me,” John says, biting off each word as he works his fingers inside himself. “Right fucking now, so would you goddamn _please_ get your ass over here and fuck me into next week?”

“Well, when you ask me so nicely….” 

John removes his fingers and Fin pushes in in one smooth, slick slide. 

“Oh, _fuuuuuck_ ,” John groans. “Oh, God, you feel so fucking _good_.”

“Nnngh. Babe, you feel fuckin’ amazin’, fuckin’ hell, fuck yes.” Fin can’t keep still any longer, he _needs_ this, needs to fuck John _hard_ , and by the way John is tugging at him, they’re on the same page.

Fin pulls out and slams back in, angling so he hits John’s prostate. John pulls at him harder, throws his head back to gasp and moan. His arms are purpling nicely, but that _neck_ is still unmarked, and fuck, Fin doesn’t care what anyone will think come Monday, he needs to leave his mark.

He bends down and sucks hard on John’s neck, trying to keep it low, bites at John’s collarbones, never letting up on his pace. John’s fingers rake Fin’s back, he’s begging nonstop for more, more, harder, faster, goddamn anything just please now.

Fin gives one last lick to the latest bite and moves to give John a kiss. “Love you so fucking much,” he pants, inches from John’s face. “God, love you so fucking much.”

“Ungh. Fuck. Love you too, love you so much, yes, right there, Fin, please, _please_ , I need to come, please Fin!”

Fin wraps a hand around John’s dick and strokes roughly, in time with his thrusts. Five or six good, long strokes later, and John’s arching off the bed, into Fin, coming hard, semen falling on both of their chests and stomachs.

He flops back on the bed and smiles at Fin. “Come on, love, come in me, need you so badly, take me, fuck, whatever you want, my love.”

Fin’s there, almost, he can feel it, the tightness in his balls, the ache in his lower back, so fucking close, just the little bit out of reach, and John pulls him in harder and tugs on Fin’s hair.

Fin comes with a bellow, then slumps down next to John. 

As their hearts come back to a normal tempo and their breathing evens out, John asks, “So, next week again?”

“Nah,” Fin says. “Think I got the hang of this rope shit. Can do it right here and I can fuck you _while_ you’re tied up.”

“And the rope?”

“You know I got a rope guy, John.”

John laughs. He’s met the rope guy – recommending a good rope for them wouldn’t even be the weirdest thing this guy’s done in the past six months.

“Make sure you get a good color, though,” John says. “I liked the way the blue looked against my skin.”

“Mmm, pretty sure it’s gonna stay a nice blue for a while. Blue and purple.”

John snuggles into Fin. “Yeah. Can’t fucking _wait_.”


End file.
